


Art for "and sun-soaked we rest"

by Undici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici
Summary: Art for the fic "And Sun-Soaked We Rest" by wearingmywings, for the DCBB2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for "and sun-soaked we rest"

For this year's DCBB I collaborated with the super lovely [wearingmywings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingmywings/) for her fic "And Sun-soaked we rest". 

Thank you for being such a great partner <3

I could not pass up the chance to paint Destiel surrounded by flowers! If you want to know how they get there, [HERE'S](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162041/chapters/66335924) the fic on AO3!

You can find the Masterpost on Tumblr here:  
  
And the Art Post on Tumblr [HERE!](https://heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com/post/632787209841442816/for-this-years-deancasbigbang-i-collaborated)

As always, a big thank you to the DCBB mods for organizing such a well run event <3


End file.
